MePhone5
Mephone5 is the true main antagonist of Season one of the YouTube web series, "Inanimate Insanity." He was the newest version of the MePhone, ascending MePhone4 and MePhone4S. Inanimate Insanity In the episode, "The Tile Divide," MePhone5 was hinted at by 4S, where he warns MePhone4 about "someone's" arrival. In part one of the finale, "Journey Through Memory Lane Part 1," 4S frantically runs up to MePhone4, telling him they have to sneak out of the island. MePhone4 protests and 4S tells him to talk to his hand, which actually speaks. 4S then explains that "he's" going to terminate them and take the million. MePhone5 then teleports right in front of 4 and 4S, and 4S explains that he's the new MePhone- twice as fast, half an inch taller, and liquid metal, and "nobody saw coming!". MePhone5 then explains the public can't see a show with outdated MePhones in it and that he'll terminate both of them and steal the million dollars. 4S shoots him with his gun and tells 4 to come with him. Later, MePhone5 flies toward the elimination area where 4 and 4S are hiding and his hand transforms into a knife. Siri alerts 4S to this, but only seconds before MePhone5 successfully cuts the pole of the elimination area and 4 starts to fall off. 4S tells him to grab his hand, and his hand adds "not so hard". The elimination area falls into the quicksand pit, alarming OJ, and MePhone4 and 4S fall towards the screen before it cuts to black. In part 2 of the finale, "Journey Through Memory Lane Part 2," MePhone4 comments that he needs a vacation, but 4S says he can pack his "puny bags" later, as MePhone5 teleports in front of them again. Taco then realizes that MePhone4 is nowhere to be seen, and steals the case from OJ, who begins to chase after her. However, MePhone5 flies overhead and snatches the case. MePhone4S then proceeds to attack MePhone5, knocking the case from his hands, but ends up getting shot by 5's gun. 5 backs 4 up against the Crappy Cliff, and fires a shot at him, knocking him to cling off the side of the cliff. At this moment, Adam suddenly calls MePhone4, who begins to explain this wasn't the best time, but then accidentally drops his phone into the water where it dies and sinks. Marshmallow begins to cry out how if only there was someone who was stupid and crazy enough to go take MePhone5 down. Bow then appears next to Marshmallow, and starts to smile widely at her, giving Marshmallow an idea. After saying hi, Marshmallow slams a conveniently placed box over Bow's head, making her transform back into the crazy and insane monster. Back on the cliff, MePhone5 stabs MePhone4 with his knife hand, telling MePhone4 to let go from the cliff. Taco then takes this time to steal back the case, but is tackled by OJ once again. The case ends up back next to MePhone5, who begins to tell the damaged MePhone4S that he is destined to be his replacement. 4S then grabs Taco, and fires a lemon at MePhone5. As this happens, Evil Bow jumps up to attack 5, but hits the lemon, collides with 5, and knocks MePhone4 and the case off the cliff and into the water. 4 and 5 then begin to react and electrify in the water, and explode, killing off themselves, and Bow. Trivia *Despite only appearing in both parts of the finale, MePhone5 had the bigger plans than MePhone4S, making him the main antagonist. *MePhone5 is a reference to the T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. navigation Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Deceased Category:Internet Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Game Changer Category:Bigger Bads Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:One-Man Army